


Хочу верить

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Enemies to Friends, Explicit Language, M/M, New Year's Eve, Protective Steve Harrington
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: На кануне Нового Года Стив Харрингтон застал Билли Харгроува возле своей машины, пока тот пытался оставить ему записку. Что привело к интересным изменениям между ними. Или нет.





	Хочу верить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want To Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763674) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



**Глава 1: Позвони мне**

_31 декабря, 1984 года_

_20:04_

 

Он дождался, пока Харрингтон и кучерявый ботаник зайдут в Игровой зал, затянулся сигаретой в последний раз, затушил окурок ботинком и направился сквозь полную машин парковку. Его сердце забилось чаще, от волнения сжалось горло. Он спрятал руку в карман своего кожаного пиджака и коснулся пальцами аккуратно сложенного листа бумаги, не отрывая взгляда от темно-вишневой БМВ впереди.

Блядь, он шел, наверное, целую вечность.

Когда до машины осталось рукой подать, он вытащил записку и засунул ее в щель возле водительской двери. Она тут же соскользнула вниз и упала на асфальт.

Слишком тонкая.

Сжав челюсти, он сложил бумагу вдвое и попытался пристроить ее снова. Никуда не годится. Нужно было сложить ее еще вдвое, но тогда записка станет совсем маленькой, и Харрингтон ее не увидит, и вся эта тупая затея вылетит в трубу...

— Какого хрена ты делаешь с моей тачкой, Харгроув?

Дерьмо.

Билли Харгроув замер. Спрятав записку в кулаке, он изобразил самую елейную, пошлую улыбочку и медленно обернулся.

За его спиной стоял Стив: уперев руки в бока и неустойчиво опираясь на одну ногу, он сверлил Билли своими огромными карими глазами, весь лощеный, одетый с иголочки и явно слегка на взводе. За прошедший месяц его лицо зажило, и об их драке напоминала лишь побледневшая царапина на лбу. Еще неделя, и она тоже заживет.

— Я _спросил_ , — произнес Стив, делая шаг вперед и толкая Билли в плечо, — какого хрена ты делаешь?

Билли слегка приложился спиной о БМВ и провел по нижней губе языком. Оказалось, что смотреть Стиву прямо в глаза сложнее, чем он думал.

— Ничего, — он поднял руки, будто предлагая перемирие, и сделал шаг в сторону. — Просто хотел пожелать тебе счастливого Нового Года.

— Да ладно? — Стив склонил голову набок, даже глазом не моргнув. — Тогда что у тебя в руке? Любовная записка?

Внезапно сердце Билли зашлось в бешеном ритме, как под песню Джудас Прист. Он открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться, когда двери внезапно распахнулись и Максин выбежала на улицу. Она выглядела абсолютно счастливой и улыбалась до ушей, от бега ее яркие рыжие волосы развевались за спиной. Стив обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда уставился Билли.

Лукас Синклер вышел из машины своей мамы, закрыл дверь и трусцой направился к Игровому центру. С ходу еле притормозив, Макс схватила его за руку и повела в зал автоматов. Окна скрывала вывеска, которая буквально кричала _«Новогодняя Пицца Вечеринка», С 6 до 10 вечера! Призы и Подарки!_. Макс рассмеялась и закатила глаза, жалуясь на ходу о какой-то игре: «Пошли, Дастин только начал, а уже побил твой рекорд, нам нужно отыграться и защитить твой титул!».

Ее лицо светилось от счастья, и, видя, как она весела и беззаботна, Билли поник. Макс целыми днями пропадала со своими мелкими друзьями-задротами. Должно быть, круто: вот так начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Стив медленно повернулся к Билли.

— Слышь, мудила, — произнес он холодно, — я знаю, что в прошлый раз ты надрал мне зад и все такое, но, клянусь богом, будешь еще угрожать этим детишкам - я заебу тебя хуже чесотки. Понял? — он ткнул пальцем в мускулистую грудь Билли и слегка толкнул.

— Ха, — Билли ухмыльнулся. — Ты что, заделался их папочкой?

Стив не удостоил его ответом. Он лишь посмотрел на Билли, будто на отвратительное насекомое или склизкий, мерзкий паразит, которого он не прочь размазать по асфальту подошвой своего дорогого ботинка.

Мгновенно отрезвев и перестав улыбаться, Билли тяжело сглотнул. Может, это то, чего он на самом деле заслуживал. Очень похоже на правду.

Наклонившись ближе, он хлопнул Стива по груди той самой рукой с запиской.

— Увидимся в следующем году, Харрингтон, — пробормотал Билли и, толкнув его плечом, направился прочь с парковки.

Стив же, почувствовав, как что-то соскользнуло с его пальто, опустил взгляд и заметил на асфальте записку. Обернувшись вслед удаляющейся спине Билли, он наклонился и поднял сложенный лист бумаги: на ощупь мягкий и горячий, будто несколько часов его держали вспотевшей рукой. Стив развернул записку.

Первое, на что он обратил внимание — красивый, _действительно_ красивый почерк, как у учителя английской словесности, буковка к буковке, будто написанные женской рукой. Затем он прочел текст. Несколько секунд его застывшие, дурацкие мозги не давали ему понять смысл слов.

У него даже рот открылся от удивления, а он заметил, только когда пар изо рта помешал пялиться на буквы. Подняв голову, Стив огляделся по сторонам, надеясь увидеть Билли.

Слишком поздно.

Под визг шин и знакомый рев двигателя мощностью в сто семьдесят лошадиных сил Камаро цвета полуночи пронеслась с парковки в сторону Уэст Мидлэнд, и басы хеви-метала грохотали даже сквозь поднятые стекла.

Уличные фонари прошлись по ее сияющему капоту, и машина исчезла в ночи. Стив снова посмотрел на записку в руке.

 _Прости меня._

Стив почувствовал, как в нем поднялась волна гнева. Лукас, Макс, он сам. Насмешки, провокации. Ехидные замечания на баскетбольном поле. Подколы в раздевалке. То, как он звал Стива — Красавчиком и Сучкой Харрингтон. Как он избил его до кровавого месива и отключки месяц назад. Извинений тут явно недостаточно. Даже _близко_. И этот мудила думает, что может просто...

_Прости меня. За все._

Смяв записку в кулаке, Стив тяжело вздохнул.

_За все._

Он захотел выкинуть бумажку в ближайшую урну и вымыть руки — буквально, с мылом и водой, с чертовым керосином — а затем, как и обещал накануне, вернуться в Игровой зал и смотреть, как эти мелкие чокнутые придурки будут играть в свои чокнутые придурошные автоматы.

_Позвони мне._

Стив прислонился к БМВ, разжал кулак и разгладил записку. Он прочел ее несколько раз: снова, и снова, и снова.

_Прости меня. За все. 555-9012 Позвони мне._

Он долго стоял на холодной парковке, перечитывая записку из шести слов, пытаясь понять, какого черта это все значит. Знает ли Билли о монстрах, о правительственном заговоре, о тех странных туннелях? Может, Билли, наконец, выяснил, каков Стив на самом деле? А может, хочет его убить? Может, блядь, он хочет его трахнуть, кто знает, Стив не очень хорошо понимал людей и их мотивы. Может, он себе напридумывал невесть что? И Билли просто хотел извиниться за то, что вел себя как последний ублюдок? Если в этом все дело, то для того, чтобы разобраться, им понадобится не только телефонный звонок.

Стив вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и потер щеку, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он все еще не мог оторвать взгляда от записки.

Похоже, был только один способ узнать, насколько Билли Харгроув действительно сожалеет.

Выпрямившись, Стив осторожно сложил лист бумаги и спрятал в передний карман джинсов, прямо к ключам, засунув его в самый дальний угол, так глубоко, как будто закопал труп соседского кота.

Он посмотрел на сияющую вывеску Игрового центра.

_Увидимся в следующем году, Харрингтон._

В следующем году. В 1985. Удивительно, что эти цифры существуют где-то в будущем. Они нереальны. Они — часть грядущего будущего. Во что легче поверить? В то, что огромный межпространственный монстр напал на Хокинс? Или в записку с извинениями от Билли Харгроува? Он даже свой телефонный номер приписал.

Улыбнувшись, Стив выдал мягкое _хм-м_ , которое тут же превратилось в облачко пара.

Монстр уже напал, может, настало время поверить и во второе.

 

**Глава 2: Слишком поздно для любви**

 

Целую неделю записка валялась у Стива на дне ящика для носков. Наконец, когда наступило последнее воскресенье перед школой, он позвонил.

Ему даже записка не пригодилась: Стив запомнил цифры наизусть, но он все равно вытащил ее из ящика, принес телефон из гостиной — у того был самый длинный кабель в доме — и заперся у себя в комнате. Он устроился на полу возле кровати, лицом к окну, поставил телефон на колени, взял записку в левую руку и, сделав глубокий вдох, набрал номер Билли.

Он приложил трубку к уху и стал ждать.

Только после пятого гудка на том конце ответили.

— Але?

Стив вздохнул с облегчением.

— Привет, Макс. Как дела? — как-то слишком радостно спросил он.

— Э-э... норм? Наверное? Ты почему сюда звонишь?

— Я э-э... — Черт. Ему, так или иначе, придется это сказать. — Хотел узнать, Билли дома? Мне надо с ним поговорить.

Судя по звуку, Максин уронила телефон, а затем прижала руку ко рту.

— Что он натворил на этот раз? — яростно зашептала она. — Он опять тебя избил? Или просто достает?

— Что? Нет. Господи, ты говоришь как моя мама. Нет, просто надо кое-что с ним обсудить. Он дома?

Наступила тишина, а затем раздался чуть слышный шепот:

— Он позвал тебя на свидание?

У Стива чуть трубка не выскользнула из вспотевшей ладони.

— _Что?!_

— Проехали. Э-э. Погодь, — Максин положила трубку на стол, а затем послышался ее далекий голос: — Билли! Телефон! 

Снова наступила тишина.

— _Билли!_

И снова тишина. Затем донеслись странные звуки: скрип двери и отголосок рок-музыки.

Стив стал нервно подергивать ногой. Кажется, это была плохая идея. Желание выбросить телефон в окно стало уже просто невыносимым, когда вдруг после громкого клика грянул голос Билли у самого уха.

— Так, положь трубку. _ЭЙ_. Я серьезно, шпана, это личный разговор. Брысь с линии.

Стив легко мог представить, как Максин раздраженно закатила глаза, потом раздался еще один, последний, клик, и наконец он остался с Билли Харгроувом наедине.

— Да. Кто это?

Стив сжал телефонный шнур так сильно, что его костяшки побелели.

— Привет, да, это э-э... Это Стив.

И как по мановению волшебной палочки голос Билли изменился. Стив не мог разобрать — то ли это был страх, то ли внезапная робость, кто знает, но он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Билли говорил таким тоном.

— О. Привет.

— Привет, — Стив обернул витой телефонный шнур вокруг запястья, будто пытался его задушить. — Эм, я получил твою записку.

— Очевидно.

Стиву резко стало так плохо, что он скривился как от боли. Он приложил руку ко лбу, словно в приступе головной боли.

— В ней говорилось, чтобы я позвонил, так что я это сделал. В смысле, позвонил.

— Ага, я понял.

Прошло секунд пять тишины, но Стиву они показались пятью годами. Стоило ему открыть рот, как Билли наконец выпалил:

— Слушай, я хотел извиниться за то, что... за кучу вещей. Я реально вел себя как мудак.

— Ничего себе преуменьшение.

— Я знаю. И я прошу прощения, — снова наступила тишина. — Не знаю, что еще сказать. Мне, блядь, очень жаль, что так вышло.

Стив тоже не знал, что на это ответить. В голове царила пустота, а он сидел на полу с открытым ртом.

— Я могу как-нибудь все исправить? — спросил Билли, в его голосе слышалось странное напряжение. — В смысле, я же могу попытаться? Или... слишком поздно?

— Для чего? Чтобы все исправить?

— Ага.

— Понятия не имею.

— Ты меня ненавидишь?

— Ну, отчасти да, — честно ответил Стив. — Ты же меня избил. А еще прессуешь меня с нашей первой встречи, докапываешься до мелких, разъезжаешь вокруг как...

— Знаю, знаю. Я облажался по-крупному, и мне очень жаль. Если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое и...

Билли длинно, тяжело выдохнул.

— Зачем?

— А?

— Зачем тебе это? Что случилось, почему ты вдруг передумал? — Некоторое время ответом ему служила тишина. — Твоя сестра рассказала мне, что случилось после того, как ты меня вырубил. О снотворном и остальном. Поэтому?

— Нет, — раздался еще один тяжелый вздох. — Ну отчасти да, но это... На меня сейчас обрушилась целая волна дерьма, чувак. Бесит все, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Не знаю, я просто... Просто хочу другой волны.

Стив улыбнулся, слыша серферский сленг. Интересно, Билли раньше занимался серфингом? Ему бы подошло.

— Так что тебя постоянно бесит? — спросил Стив.

— Не знаю. Наверное, вся эта гребаная ситуация, — Стив услышал, как щелкнула зажигалка и Билли затянулся сигаретой. — Моя новая семейка. Что меня вытащили из школы в выпускной год, чтобы переехать в эту дыру. Все мои друзья остались на другом конце страны. Вселенная только и делает, что подливает масла в огонь.

— А ты хочешь этот огонь погасить?

— Не уверен, получится ли, но хочу попробовать.

Тяжело сглотнув, Стив сжал записку в руке.

— Какие планы на завтра после школы?

— Работа.

— Ты работаешь?

— Моя Камаро не ездит на воздухе, Харрингтон. Так что да, я работаю.

Стив проклял собственную глупость.

— Ладно, где?

— В автосервисе на 37 шоссе.

— Когда кончаешь?

— Да постоянно, блядь, но если ты про то, когда меня лучше поймать после работы, то можно к часам шести.

В голосе Билли послышалась насмешка, и Стив закатил глаза в раздражении. Понятно, от кого понахваталась Максин.

— Ага. Так, предположим, если я зайду за тобой где-нибудь в пять минут седьмого, ты пойдешь?..

— Пойду?

— Ну поесть куда-нибудь или... Не знаю, потусить, поболтать?

— Ей-богу, Харрингтон, а ты на волне. Считай, что я в деле.

— Саркастичная задница.

— Я серьезно. Отличная идея. Но я точно не сяду в твой чертов фургончик для хиппарей. Мы поедем на моей тачке.

Уперев локти в колени, Стив сжал переносицу двумя пальцами.

— То есть я должен поверить тебе на слово, что ты не увезешь меня куда-нибудь в глушь и не зарубишь чертовым мачете?

— А, видишь ли, _как правило_ , лучшего сценария для первого свидания я и представить не могу, но в последнее время ходят странные слухи, что у тебя есть бита с гвоздями и ты с ней неплохо обращаешься, так что... да. Можешь не волноваться. Обещаю не распускать руки.

Стив против воли ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно. Итак. В шесть ноль пять?

— Давай в шесть тридцать. Для твоего же блага, чувак. Я не пытаюсь отмазаться или что-то типа того, просто я механик, и если тебя не заводит запах машинного масла, сначала мне нужно принять душ.

Перед глазами Стива тут же возник Билли в школьной раздевалке: расхаживал вечно голый без особой на то причины, напоказ напрягал мышцы, пошловато улыбался, ни на секунду не затыкался и вилял своими причиндалами, когда хоть кто-то рисковал взглянуть в его сторону. Стив всегда краснел, и этот раз тоже не стал исключением. Черт его подери.

— Конечно, никаких проблем, — сказал он. — Хочешь встретиться у твоего дома или...

— Возле дома? Да ни за что. Как насчет твоего?

Стив замер, представив эту картину маслом: Камаро, визжа шинами, проносится под его окнами, а мама, отодвинув занавески, в ужасе наблюдает, как _некий_ скользкого вида тип дефилирует по подъездной дорожке и звонит в дверь. Его отец открывает дверь, и вот он, Билли, стоит, прислонившись к косяку, на заднем фоне ревет все еще работающий двигатель, а из открытых окон орет сатанинский хеви-метал. Билли, конечно же, будет в черных солнечных очках, тесных джинсах и потрепанном кожаном пиджаке. Лохматые светлые кудри до самого воротника, опасно сверкающая серьга в ухе, сигарета повисла между губ. _Здорово, папаша. Я пришел украсть твоего малыша._

Святой Боже, ни-за-что.

— Как насчет 76-ой Юнион?

— О. Твои тоже?

— Что?

— Проехали. 76-ая Юнион, в шесть тридцать. Заметано.

— Ладно.

Между ними повисла неловкая пауза.

— Так, — наконец произнес Стив, — хочешь поболтать еще или оставим на завтра?

— Давай завтра. В смысле поговорим... _блядь_ , да, полюбому завтра. Лицом к лицу я гораздо лучше. В разговорах. В смысле предпочитаю говорить лицом к лицу, чем... _да что, блядь, за нахуй_.

Стив убрал трубку подальше, чтобы до Билли не услышал, как он смеется. Да уж, раньше Билли никогда не разговаривал таким тоном.

— Кажется, у тебя там какие-то проблемы, так что увидимся завтра?

— Ага. Эй, эм-м. Спасибо, что позвонил, Стив. Я... Рад, что ты все-таки решился.

Стив перестал улыбаться, однако у него будто камень с души свалился.

— Да, конечно, — ответил он. — Я тоже.

Вот и все.

Стив излишне осторожно положил трубку и прислонился спиной к кровати. До него только начало доходить, что он натворил.

Завтра вечером он собирался встретиться с Билли Харгроувом на станции 76. Наверное, они возьмут что-нибудь перекусить, наверняка, фаст-фуд, и, запарковавшись где-нибудь в тихом месте, смогут поесть и обсудить все дела.

Похоже на гребаное свидание. Стив собрался на свидание с Билли Харгроувом. С садистом, который не далее как два месяца назад чуть не убил его. Этот же садист, видимо, собрался хер-знает-сколько извиняться перед Стивом и всей страной, пока не восстановит мир и порядок.

Звучит безумно. Но в Хокинсе случались вещи и страннее. Свидание — такая ерунда в сравнении. Даже, можно сказать, крохотная. Не стоит даже упоминать. И все же...

Втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Стив сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Он точно захватит биту. Так, на всякий случай.

 

**Глава 3: Ты можешь подумать**

_7 января, 1985 года_

_18:34_

 

Ухмыляясь, Билли выдохнул струю дыма.

— Так, так, так. Значит, легенды не врут.

Стив снял с плеча биту, утыканную гвоздями, и махнул ею в воздухе.

— Безопасность лишней не бывает, — сухо произнес он. — И я _действительно_ умею с ней обращаться.

— Боже, здесь что, такой высокий уровень преступности?

— Не. Я ей отбивные делаю.

Стив заставил себя улыбнуться, и Билли смерил его потемневшим взглядом.

— Можно попробовать?

Стив протянул ему биту ручкой вперед. Оставив сигарету висеть между губ, Билли взял двумя руками и, приноровившись, взмахнул на пробу.

— Мелковата что-то.

— Это детская бита. Младшего братца Байерса.

— Серьезно? И как она оказалась у _тебя_?

— Долгая история, — ответил Стив. — Уверен, когда-нибудь ты все узнаешь.

Кивнув и вернув биту, Билли вынул сигарету изо рта и стряхнул пепел.

— Когда-нибудь? Хранишь какой-то охуительно большой секрет, Харрингтон?

— Ну, вообще-то да.

Затянувшись сигаретой и уставившись на Стива своими блестящими, будто светящимися глазами, Билли удивленно приподнял брови. Стив тяжело сглотнул, вздрогнув от холодного ветра, пронесшегося по парковке Юнион 76. Тот запутался в его волосах и принес запахи бензина, выхлопных газов и острый, дымный отголосок костра.

И, конечно же, запах сигарет со стороны Билли. Как и аромат его одеколона: резкий, дешевый и излишне мужской. Стив тут же возненавидел этот запах.

— Ну, — Билли выбросил сигарету и открыл пассажирскую дверь своей машины, — отправляемся?

Здравый смысл кричал Стиву не делать этого, но он уже прошел точку невозврата и не мог отыграть все назад и не показаться сраным трусом.

Так что, устроив биту под бардачком, он сел в машину, кожаное сидение оказалось холодным. Посадка у Камаро была низкая, и складывалось ощущение, что он сидит всего лишь в паре дюймов над асфальтом.

Закрыв дверь и обойдя машину спереди, Билли устроился за рулем и, увидев, как Стив потянулся к ремню безопасности, удивленно на него уставился.

— Что, Харрингтон, не доверяешь моим водительским навыкам?

— Я видел, как ты водишь, так что нет, не доверяю.

Билли улыбнулся.

— Честность. Одна из тех вещей, которые мне в тебе нравятся, Стивен. Охренительно ценю тебя за это.

Стив надменно скривился.

— Ага, я прямо слышу твой восторг.

Двигатель высоко зафырчал, стоило Билли провернуть ключ, а затем по ушам Стива ударило 110 децибел «Ride The Lightning» Металлики. Он зажал уши руками, и Билли не спеша потянулся к магнитоле и убавил звук до менее уше-раздирающей громкости.

Стив опустил руки.

— Срань господня, Харгроув, как ты еще не оглох?

— Что?

— Я сказал, — он оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив, как Билли ухмыляется. — О, решил пошутить, умник сраный.

— Один из многих моих талантов, — Билли перевел передачу на нейтральную, несколько раз нажал на педаль газа, и двигатель взревел. Стив чувствовал через сидение каждую вибрацию.

— Итак? — Облизнув губы, Билли повернулся к нему лицом. — Чем будем травиться?

 

В итоге они поехали в автокафе МакДональдса. Стив хотел заплатить за себя, но Билли сделал вид, что не заметил этого, рассчитался за оба счета, а когда их заказ прибыл, то передал ему пакеты с едой. Стив схватил их, будто от них зависела его жизнь, пока Билли, выжав педаль в пол, гнал из города. Тяжелый, вкусный аромат заполнил салон, и Стив почувствовал, как из-за горячей еды нагрелись колени.

— Хочешь поехать куда-то конкретно? — спросил Билли, сбавив скорость.

— Э-м, ага, — Стив неловко поерзал на сидении, ремень безопасности впился ему в грудь. — Парковка на западе Хокинса. Знаешь, где это?

— Не-а. Далеко отсюда?

— Восемь минут максимум. Я скажу, куда ехать. Просто поверни налево на следующем перекрестке.

Билли облизнул губы.

— Там тусит много народу?

— Зимой нет, — в животе Стива поселилась неприятная тяжесть, и он неожиданно осознал, что забрался довольно далеко от своей машины, дома, родителей... и бита в ногах ему уже ничем не поможет. — А что? Хочешь избежать свидетелей?

Фыркнув, Билли протянул руку и залез в пакет с МакДональдсом, который Стив все еще держал на коленях. Он достал ломтик жареной картошки и сунул в рот.

— Господи, Харрингтон, да успокойся ты. Я же не серийный убийца.

— Откуда мне знать? Я вообще ничего о тебе не знаю.

— Что ж, походу, тебе придется мне довериться.

Они повернулись друг к другу и обменялись серьезными взглядами. Моргнув, Билли снова сосредоточился на дороге, а затем потянулся, чтобы достать еще один ломтик жареной картошки. Он промахнулся, и его рука вместо пакета легла Стиву прямо на пах. Они оба вздрогнули, будто их ударило током.

— Вот черт, прости...

— Да все нормально...

— Я случайно.

— Ага.

— Дерьмо.

— Да все в порядке.

Некоторое время они оба сохраняли молчание, которое заполнила «Hallowed Be Thy Name» от Айрон Мэйден. Слава богу, песня была длинная.

Билли свернул на Мей Стрит, крепко сжимая руль, чтобы, не дай бог, не потянуться еще раз за едой. Прикусив губу, Стив пялился в окно на мелькающие пейзажи, но вокруг уже опустилась ночь, было мало что видно, хоть и зажглись редкие уличные огни.

— Здесь направо, — произнес Стив.

Включив поворотник, Билли свернул, и пять минут спустя они приехали на пустую, хорошо освещенную парковку на краю заповедника. Виднелись дорожки для туристов, небольшой сад и детская площадка. Парковка находилась не совсем в глуши, вдалеке - дома и какой-то старик выгуливал свою таксу. Хозяин и собачка шли одинаковой странной походкой.

— Ну как? — спросил Стив.

— Ага, норм.

Заглушив двигатель и спрятав ключи от машины в карман, Билли захватил с собой их стаканы из подставки. Стив взял в одну руку биту, а в другую — пакет из МакДональдса. Выйдя из машины и оказавшись на свежем воздухе, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Не таким беззащитным.

Они устроились на пустынной игровой площадке, чтобы поесть. После того, как они разобрались, где чья еда, каждый принялся за свой бургер и картошку, делая вид, что не замечают повисшей неловкой тишины. И Билли, видимо, больше привык к такой давящей атмосфере, чем Стив, потому что с удивительно спокойным видом растянулся на круглой площадке карусели. Стив будто наблюдал, как его команда просирает, пока тренер флиртует с девочками из группы поддержки. Напряжение в воздухе стало просто невыносимым. Глотнув колы, он наконец произнес:

— Так почему ты относишься ко всем, как к мусору?

Билли замер с едой в руках и, хмыкнув, слизал остатки кетчупа с большого пальца.

— Вау. Сразу в самое больное место. А ты не ходишь вокруг да около, Харрингтон.

— Любопытно до смерти.

— Хм, — Билли кивнул и отложил свой чизбургер. — Это потому что тебе не насрать на этих людей. И потому они могут сделать тебе больно. Гораздо легче жить, если тебя вообще не ебет, как все повернется.

Стив замер, будто его только что попросили дать оценку цитате из классической литературы. Он был практически уверен, что Билли ответил на его вопрос — уклончиво и неоднозначно, — но не до конца. Хотя его слова имели смысл. По крайней мере, для самого Билли.

— И все? — моргнул Стив. — Всю оставшуюся жизнь тебе будет насрать?

Билли склонил голову и скривился. Его сережка поблескивала в оранжевом свете натриевых ламп.

— Не, видишь ли, на практике это не работает. Но попытаться стоит. Выбрать самому, из-за чего будешь страдать и на каких условиях. Понимаешь? Конечно, некоторые вещи я просто не могу контролировать, но хотя бы буду знать, кто и когда разобьет мне сердце. Сука судьба мне кое-чем обязана, знаешь ли.

Стив почувствовал раздражение.

— И это значит, что ты можешь обращаться с людьми, как с дерьмом, вести себя как первосортное говно, и все нормально.

Билли поднял руки, ухмыляясь.

— Эй, когда тебя не заботит чужое мнение, ты свободный человек. Конечно, богатенький, избалованный мальчик вроде тебя вряд ли меня поймет, потому что ты только и волнуешься, что о тебе подумают другие.

Раздражение Стива сменилось волной гнева. Он посмотрел на Билли, чувствуя, как ненависть поднимается до самых печенок. Стив с силой поставил стакан на основание карусели, кубики льда громко звякнули.

— По мне, так это лучше, чем быть одиноким, несчастным куском говна, — отрезал он, и ухмылка Билли мгновенно погасла. — Лучше, чем всю жизнь провести как страдающий депрессивный осел, потому что, видите ли, твое сердечко слишком нежное и не выдержит сильных чувств.

Билли наставил палец на Стива:

— Ты понятия не имеешь, через что я прошел, Харрингтон. _Нихрена_ ты, блядь, не знаешь.

— Тогда _расскажи мне_! — выпалил Стив. — Я что, по-твоему, сижу здесь, отмораживая задницу, от большой любви к чизбургерам? Я хотел...

Он вдруг понял, что кричит, замолчал, переполненный эмоциями, и холодно и расчетливо посмотрел на Билли.

— Я хотел узнать, насколько ты действительно сожалеешь, но, похоже, ты вообще не раскаиваешься. Просто невозможно _плевать на всех и вся_ и сожалеть о том, что ты натворил. Оно так не работает.

Вау, Стив даже немного собой гордился. Если бы учительница английского слышала его сейчас, она была бы в шоке.

— Так что из двух? — спросил он. — Ты сожалеешь или тебе похер?

Глаза Билли влажно заблестели, но Стив не мог сказать наверняка, не показалось ли ему в полутьме.

— И то, и другое.

— Так не бывает.

— У меня довольно странная ситуация, Стивен. Я чувствую и то, и другое.

— Тогда что сильнее?

Билли не задумался даже на секунду:

— Сожаление. Со... раскаяние. Сильнее.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Стив. — Так и должно быть. Ты вообще «мистер Ходячее Сожаление».

Билли поднял голову, нахально усмехнувшись.

— Вы бы прекрасно спелись, ты и мой папаша.

То, как Билли это произнес, вдруг ударило Стива под дых: неровный голос, невыразимая печаль, будто Билли был смертельно ранен, и вся эта бравада плохиша должна была скрыть, насколько сильно он истекает кровью. Стив почувствовал укол жалости, но все еще не мог успокоиться. Он даже не был уверен, что _хочет_ успокоиться. Жизнь была гораздо проще, пока он ненавидел Билли Харгроува, а не беспокоился о нем.

Мысли Стива со скрипом остановились. Он ведь только недавно слышал что-то подобное?

_Гораздо легче жить, если тебя вообще не ебет, как все повернется._

В этот момент Стив наконец-то понял всю иронию ситуации. Мисс Пирс с самого сентября пинала его с «Гордостью и Предубеждением», а дошло до него только сейчас. И прежде чем он успел подумать, Стив произнес:

— Бля, вот я идиот.

Билли вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Запустив пальцы в волосы, Стив тяжело вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что сможет все объяснить. Он только примерно догадывался, как работала вся эта концепция, но даже так ему показалось, что теперь он понимает Билли Харгроува. Ну, по крайней мере, начал понимать.

— Слушай, мы оба облажались, потому что пытались пойти самым легким путем, — медленно произнес он. — Подстава в том, что _нет_ никакого легкого пути. Думаю, мы просто себя обманываем. Все хорошие вещи вроде, ну знаешь: прощения, заботы и доверия, _вся эта фигня_ , тяжело достаются по жизни. Ты не получаешь их по праву рождения. И если ты хочешь чего-то добиться, придется над этим работать. Это тяжело, но... если сильно захотеть, может и получится.

Стив забыл, к чему вел, и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. То, что я говорю, вообще имеет смысл?

Билли уставился на него, будто увидел Стива первый раз. Уголок его рта приподнялся, будто в намеке на улыбку.

— Немного.

Стив вздохнул. Может, и хорошо, что мисс Пирс здесь не было.

— Хочешь яблочный пирог напополам?

Подняв голову, Стив пристально посмотрел на Билли. _Конечно_ , он хотел половину пирога. В Индиане январь, а он пьет колу со льдом и медленно приближается к гипотермии. Его кончики пальцев замерзли так, что он их уже не чувствовал. Теплый, с золотистой корочкой кусочек теста с начинкой из фруктов и расплавленного сахара — звучало божественно.

— А ты что, не хочешь что ли?

— Скажем, предлагаю в знак перемирия, — Билли достал кусок пирога и, аккуратно разломив его пополам, протянул большую часть Стиву. — Держи.

Стив посмотрел сначала на пирог, а затем на Билли.

— То, что между нами произошло, едой не исправишь.

— Срань господня, Харрингтон, да я и не думал об этом. Это просто кусок пирога, а не чертово обручальное кольцо. Бери быстрее, начинка пиздец горячая.

Помедлив, Стив взял предложенный пирог. Не то чтобы оливковая ветвь мира, но какого черта вообще. 1985 год на дворе. Теплый пирог отогрел руки Стива, и кончики пальцев закололо.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они обменялись едва заметными, но искренними улыбками, и внезапно для себя Стив понял, что не так уж и замерз. Особенно его лицо, покрывшееся румянцем.

— Итак, — протянул он, откусив хрустящую слоеную корочку пирога, — ты занимался серфингом?


End file.
